LA VERDAD
by lokita-LOKI
Summary: ES DE HUMOR VOY A TERMINARLA ESO ES SEGURO SE TRATA DE KE LOKI LE DICE A MAYURA KE ES UN DIOS Y ES TODO DIVERTIDISIMO PORKE ES ALGO SIN SENTIDO "JESUCRISTO" JAJAJAJA "OSEA NO CRITIKEN MAL O NO TAN MAL O SOY BUENA EN ESTO PERO LEANLOOOO PLISS! POTU-MANA!
1. la verdad

La verdad

-Loki-kun-dijo mayura-cuéntamelo todo

-bueno yo soy un dios-dijo Loki-el dios del engaño, el fuego y las travesuras-

-Mmm…que mas?-pregunto mayura

-etto…pues…tengo…tres…hijos-dijo Loki un poco nervioso

-…. ¿¡QUEEE? ¿¡LOKI NO ES VIRGEN?-grito mayura

-O/O-

-DIOS! "relájate mayura, relájate"-se decía mayura a si misma

-cálmate mayura, por favor-dijo Loki

-cof, cof, y quiénes son?-pregunto mayura-claro, si se puede saber

-bueno son… yamino, fernir y…-

-HAAAAA? YAMINO Y FERNIR!-grito mayura-bueno yamino me lo creo pero…fernir?

-ya se, ya se, la verdad es que yamino es la serpiente de midgrad- dijo Loki

-s-s-serpiente!-dijo mayura en un tono ligeramente alto (A/N:HAY MAYURA Y SU FOBIA ¬¬)

-mayura calma, calma-decía Loki

-aja y quien más ?-dijo mayura

-y hela-dijo Loki

-por lo menos ella es natural-dijo mayura

-como que natural

-bueno que no es ningún animal o ser que no tenga apariencia humana-dijo mayura

-bueno… si – dijo Loki

Pasaron minutos en silencio que parecían horas. Loki, un poco nervioso y sonrojado por el comentario anterior de mayura. (A/N:oie cualkiera decir ke no es virgen psss se pasa)

-oye Loki…enserio no eres virgen-murmuro mayura

-… amm bu-bu-bue-bueno yo, este, como lo digo-tartamudeada-amm "NO LO SOY"

Mayura ante lo que dijo Loki se sonrojo fuertemente-que mal y yo pensé que la juventud de hoy era mas calmada con eso, dios, Loki como puedes ser ¡eres un pervertido!- dijo

-no lo soy!-los gritos se escuchaban en toda la mansión de Loki en la cual estaban yamino, fernir y echan-no lo soy porque no soy un niño, ya te lo he dicho, mayura

-pero! Eso es lo que aparentas!-dijo señalándolo, y la verdad Loki no se abia dado cuenta de ello

-ohh se me a olvidado-dijo para cambiar a su forma original

-que bien! Ahora es mas difícil hablar sabiendo eso-dijo mayura con sarcasmo y un logero sonrojo

-hay pero quien te entiende!-grito Loki

-loki-sama, mayura-san por favor bajen la voz, se los pido-suplico yamino

-ok yamino-sama-dijo mayura

-mayura-san no me diga asi-dijo yamino un poco sonrojado

-lo tengo que hacer porque tu eres alguien mucho mayor que yo además eres como un dios o algo parecido-dijo mayura mientras sonreía

-Loki-sama, me voy a mi casa que ya es tarde-dijo mayura para levantarse y recoger sus cosas

-pero llegastes hace como 40 minutos-dijo muy extrañado

-lo se pero ya es tarde-

-mayu…-no pudo terminar porque ya ella no estaba en el despacho ni en su casa -ra

_**Continuara! Si! **_


	2. el chico conocido

La verdad

Ya en su casa, mayura acostada en su cama pensando

-"dios mio no puedo hablar con Loki como antes sabiendo que es kami-sama-

Sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir hasta que le hayo la solución

-YA SE! "lo que tengo que hacer es actuar normal común y corriente, hay! aun no creo que **MI** Loki sea kami-sama –en eso mayura se puso roja por lo que pensó **MI **Loki

En eso cerro los ojos y se durmió mágicamente

Al siguiente dia-

-LOKI-SAMA!-dijo una chica que subía los escalones velozmente

-mayura deja la formalidad, eso me hace sentir viejo-

-y que es lo que es con 6918 años-dijo mayura burlonamente

-…-

-jajajajajajajaja! Dios Loki perdone-

-deja la formalidad te dije-

-oye tengo que irme, tengo clases "este es el momento para ver si se pone celoso" además ayer conocí a un chico de mi clases dirigidas y me gusta-

-mmmm que bien "no me lo puedo creer! Y yo que pensaba en…"-si quieres voy contigo-dijo escondiendo sus….celos

-no es necesario, tranquilo-dijo mayura

-ok esta bien-dijo Loki

-me voy entonces , CHAUUU!-

-hasta luego mayura-

Mayura bajo y salió de la mancion de Loki para dirijirse a su escuela, si, abia un niño ke conoció en la escuelita y le callo bien pero no le gusta

-jijijijijijiji-iba mayura riendo

-ok yamino vamos-

-pero Loki-sama adonde-

-a la escuela de mayura-

-vamos, apurate-

-Nii-san vamos levantate-decia yamino

-5 minutos mas-decia entre sueños

-vamos el señor Loki se molestara si nos tardamos-decia el insistente yamino

-ok ok ya voy-

En la escuela-

-hola sou-kun-dice mayura

-hola mayura-chan-dice sou

-como as estado?-dice mayu

-bien y tu?-dice sou

-bien entremos a clases

Sou es un chico se cabello color negro y ojos azul cielo de muy buenos sentimientos y leal es el nuevo de la escuela y el mas lindo de la misma

-hey papi ya llegamos?-dijo fernir ya cansado

-falta poco-

-ok papi-

En la escuela-

-mayura-chan-decía sou

-dime sou-kun-

-etto…seria que pudiéramos ir a comer un helado mas tarde ¡CLARO YO PAGO!-decia sou

-ooh pero por supuesto!-

-ok a la salida-

-bueno lo que faltan son 5 minutos, guarda tus cosas-decia mayura muy alegre

-ok-

Loki caminaba lo que le faltaba a llegar eran 10 pasos, en ese momento vieron salir a muchas personas, después vieron a mayura acompañado por un chico muy… lindo

-hey quien es ese que acompaña a la chica misterio-dijo fernir

-debe de ser el chico que conoció ayer-dijo Loki

_**CONTINUARA! SIII!**_


End file.
